Sanitarium
by fluvs
Summary: Após a morte da sua mãe ,Bella swan é forçada a mudar para a chuvosa cidade Forks.apesar do apoio dos seus amigos ,e de seu pai,ela não consegue superar e depois de outros incidentes decidem interna-la em um sanatorio;lá fará descobertas inimagináveis.
1. Prólogo

Olhava as nuvens do lado de fora da janela do avião, minha mãe adorava ficar observando o céu a noite ,ela dizia que o único momento em que ela se sentia em paz era quando olhava para o céu,ela havia morrido a uma semana atras em um acidente de carro ,era muito doloroso ver alguem tão feliz e cativante como ela ,deitada em um caixão,com a sua vida sugada de seu corpo;o pior era saber que quem tinha feito isso com ela saíra impune ,quem pode tirar a vida de outro e simplesmente desaparecer ,sem nem tentar ajudar ou sentir qualquer remorso!

Iria me encontrar com Charlie ,meu pai,não via ele há alguns anos e não sabia o que esse encontro repentino iria ocasionar,ainda mais nas atuais circunstâcias ,eles haviam se separado há muitos anos atras ,por que minha mãe não suportava Forks ,algo que passou para mim.Não que a cidade era feia ,ela era muito verde .não tinha nada para fazer nela,o shopping mais próximo de lá fica em outra cidade e tinha algo em torno de cinco mil habitantes .Com certeza há muito tempo que Forks não recebe nenhum novo morador,e eu seria o centro das atenções ,justo o que não queria nesse momento,ainda mais sendo filha do único policial de lá.

Iria sentir falta dos meus amigos,apesar de serem poucos ,até por que desde a morte da minha mãe me afastei deles,iria sentir falta de phil,meu padrasto,ele tinha ficado muito mal e voltou a morar em connecticut junto com seus pais .iria sentir falta do sol,esqueci de mencionar ,forks é um dos lugares mais chuvosos dos Estados unidos,iria sentir falta da minha mãe ,que se encaixava na categoria dos amigos,pois ela era minha melhor amiga e contava tudo para ela ,apesar de ser muito desastrada ,como eu, ela tinha um enorme coração vezes eu tinha que cuidar dela ,ela era muito esquecida ,perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela ja ficou trancada para fora de casa por esquecer a chave ,aparentemente não cuidei dela o suficiente .

A comissaria de bordo avisou que tinhamos chegado em Forks,fechei os olhos tentando expulsar o nervosismo que me tomava a cada minuto ,desfivelei o meu cinto e me levantei da minha poltrona me preparando para sair do avião ...me preparando para começar minha nova vida.


	2. Forks high school

Esperava no estacionamento pela chegada do meu pai,ele é policial e o reconheceria pelo carro da policia já que não o via há muito o carro da policia encostando na vaga perto de mim,de lá saiu um homem um pouco mais alto do que eu ,um pouco gordo e com pés de galinha no canto do olho,o que mais impressionava era a expressão dele,era algo perto de angustia que estava nos olhos ,ele ainda amava a minha mãe apesar de tê-la perdido há muitos anos e entendia a minha dor.

-oi,filha_ disse hesitante ,acho que ele não sabia como me chamar

-Oi ,pai_ não sabíamos o que dizer um ao outro ,então entramos no carro em completo silêncio, o carro ia em direção a casa dele,a minha casa,olhei em volta a paisagem alienígena,era muito verde ,claro que era lindo ,mas estranho ao clima e vegetação de Phoenix

-seu cabelo ,você o deixou crescer ,está bonito_ ele comentou tentando quebrar o gelo

-obrigada ,pai ,quando começam as minhas aulas?

-amanhã mesmo_ espero que o meu pai não me leve para a escola ,seria muito vergonhoso chegar com um carro tão chamativo logo no primeiro dia ,se bem ,que do jeito que essa cidade é pequena todos já devem saber que a filha do policial que teve a mãe morta está chegando,odeio cidade pequena ,todos os holofotes se viram para você e a cidade inteira fica sabendo da sua vida

Chegamos em casa ,ela tinha aspecto de velha mas bem cuidada cercada por arvores,o que há de errado nessas pessoas que gostam de viver no meio do mato!.Ele abriu a porta da casa e seu interior me surpreendeu ,tinha fotos minhas e da minha mãe ,deles se casando ,de mim pequena ,seria muito difícil ver todas essas recordações ,quando tudo que eu queria era esquecer o passado.

-eu comprei um carro para você ir para a escola,é meio velho ,mas é bom,o filho de billy que o reconstruiu_ tinha poucas lembranças das pessoas de Forks mas lembrava do seu melhor amigo ,Billy e suas filhas ._ele vai vir aqui mais tarde para trazer a picape ...tudo bem?

-claro_ eu não queria visitas mas seria bom ter alguém conhecido,fui para o meu quarto ,uma das coisas que gostava em Charlie era que respeitava o meu espaço e me deixou ficar sozinha no meu novo quarto e deitei na minha cama.

Estava no meio de uma floresta ,era de noite e não consegui enxergar direito ,comecei a andar para tentar encontrar a saída ,corria em meio ao labirinto que parecia não ter fim,ouvi passos me virei em direção a eles,a minha mãe estava atrás de mim

-cuidado bella,corra!_ obedeci ela e sai correndo,ainda escutava passos atrás de mim ,e eles estavam cada vez mais um baque e cai senti uma respiração na minha nuca.

-Bella_ acordei de súbito ,meu pai estava me chamando na porta _ Billy e o filho dele chegaram_ falado isso ele saiu e escutei um barulho na escada denunciando que ele ja havia descido... que sonho mais estranho,ja tinha tido sonhos pertubadores com a minha mãe antes ,esse havia se superado na estranheza.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com um homem ,mais ou menos na idade do meu pai com cabelos longos e ao seu lado um garoto com os cabelos também escuros e longos e pele morena ,os dois tinham grande semelhança.

-bella esse é o billy e o seu filho ,Jacob_ os dois deram um leve aceno com a cabeça_ vamos conhecer o seu carro, saímos e eu vi uma picape vermelha ,antiga mas com um certo charme,era a minha cara,sem falar que eu não precisaria ir para a escola de viatura,ela era um pouco barulhenta mas certeza que era bem menos do que a viatura .Fiquei conversando com Jacob enquanto Billy e Charlie ficaram assistindo o jogo e comendo pizza .Jacob era muito legal ,engraçado e bonito , pena que não morava em Forks e sim em La push uma reserva indígena perto daqui,ele não tocou no nome da minha mãe o que o fez mais agradavel.

-quando você quiser pode aparecer lá em casa,ou eu posso vir pra cá quando tirar a minha licença é só me avisar_ ele disse na saída

-claro_ eu tinha gostado muito da companhia ;vi eles irem embora ,triste por meu único amigo não morar nem ir na mesma escola que a minha

-você e o Jacob se deram bem_ disse em um tom paternalista

-ele é legal ,pena que não vai na mesma escola do que eu_ ele ficou com uma pena visivel nos velhos olhos

-você vai gostar das pessoas de Forks ,elas são muito acolhedoras

-espero que sejam,boa noite_ ele me desejou boa noite também e eu subi para o quarto,tranquei a porta e peguei uma garrafa de wisky na bolsa,havia sido meu companheiro desde a morte da minha mãe,ela não aprovaria isso ,mas só com o alcool eu me sentia bem,como se os meus problemas sumissem .Dei um gole e desceu ardendo pela minha garganta ,o que mais doía era pensar no meu primeiro dia de aula ,espero sinceramente que Charlie esteja certo e que as pesoas sejam receptivas ,não aguentaria outra decepção,peguei um cigarro e o acendi tragando-o profundamente,outro hábito ruim que tinha adquirido,ajuda a me manter maiscalma,pensei no que meu pai pensaria se me encontrasse bebendo e fumando no quarto ,então esperei ele fechar a porta do quarto para continuar.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma leve dor de cabeça,me levantei ,e me vesti para ir para a escola ,ainda bem que pelo menos não é preciso usar uniforme.

Quando desci para tomar café ,Charlie já tinha acordado e estava de saida;me desejou um bom dia,o que duvidava que iria ter. Não comi por que estava muito nervosa ,sai de casa ,era melhor me livrar disso logo.

Estacionei há uma quadra da escola ,o bom de cidade pequena é que você acha os lugares muito fácil,o estacionamento da escola não estava tão cheio e algumas pessoas olhavam enquanto eu passava ,mas não era um olhar ruim, era decuriosidade,entrei no prédio da secretaría e uma velhinha simpática me entregou os horários e disse que teria que entregar no fim do dia com a assinatura dos professores,saí de lá com medo do que ia encontrar mas de cabeça erguida,respirei fundo e entrei na sala.


	3. Amigos

A sala estava quase vazia exceto por um grupo no fundo de três delas era mais baixa do que eu e tinha cabelo escuro e liso,a garota ao seu lado era alta , usava óculos e tinha cabelo castanho lado delas tinha um garoto alto ,de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros .Eles conversavam animadamente ,eu me sentei na primeira carteira ,eles davam umas encaradas nada sutis ,até que o cara se levantou e veio falar comigo.

-Oi ,você deve ser a garota nova,né?

-Isabella ,mas me chama de Bella_ odiava quando as pessoas me chamavam de Isabella ,parecia que estava levando uma bronca

_quer se juntar a nós?_ disse apontando para as garotas no fundo

-sim_ na verdade eu não queria ,mas a idéia de ficar sozinha em uma escola em Forks me assustava, peguei meu material e me sentei do lado da menina com óculos.

-oi ,sou a Jéssica e essa é a Ângela_ Ângela deu um aceno mais tímido na minha direção_ nós estávamos esperando pela sua chegada ,claro que sentimos muito pelas circunstâncias ,mas sabe como é né? cidade pequena_ ela começou a tagarelar ,agora não restava dúvidas de que toda a cidade sabia quem eu era e por que tive que vir para esse fim de mundo _ sabe,você não é muito bronzeada para alguém de Phoenix _ comentou sobre a minha pele translúcida

-é,aqui em Forks eu não vou conseguir me bronzear muito_ ela riu e continuou a olhou para mim e fez uma careta indicando a Jéssica,eu ri e ela me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida ,eu disfarcei com uma tosse

Eles até que eram legais,Ângela era mais tímida ,mas também conversou comigo e Mike era um piadista e as vezes me olhava hora estranho na do intervalo conheci Dylan ,Ben e Tyler,eles também eram simpáticos ,só não gostei muito de Dylan,ele piscou algumas vezes pra mim e eu desviava

No último período eu tinha biologia junto com Mike ,até que Charlie tinha razão e as pessoas aqui em Forks são bemlegais,fui para a sala , aula era mais cheia do que as outras e só tinha um lugar vago

O lugar era do lado de um garoto lindo,não lindo era muito pouco,era simplesmente o garoto mais lindo que tinha visto na minha vida; era forte ,alto com cabelos bronze e rebeldes ,o que lhe dava um charme especial;era incrivelmente mais branco do que eu,só não conseguia ver seus olhos. Nessa hora seu olhar se encontrou com o meu e pude vê-lo perfeitamente,seus olhos eram negros como carvão e nunca alguém me olhou com tanto ódio como ele,ele prendeu a respiração e enrijeceu seu corpo.O professor pediu para me sentar e fiquei com muito medo do que podia me acontecer se me sentasse do seu lado.

Os nós dos seus dedos estavam ainda mais brancos de tão fechado que estava seu punho; e por 50 minutos ele ficou na mesma posição ,como se não respirasse. O sinal tocou e ele foi o primeiro a sair da sala,me deixando estarrecida ,eu não havia feito nada para ele! Mike veio do meu lado e carregou o meu material

-Ai ,você furou o Cullen ou algo assim?_

-não ,qual é o nome dele?

-Edward Cullen ,ele e a irmão Alice se mudaram pra cá há uns dois anos ..eles são estranhos ,sabe,não conversam com ninguém,ele tem outros três irmãos ,mas não frequentam a escola.

-u hum _ não entendia o por que de tanta raiva ,ele se mudou faz pouco tempo saberia como me sentiria no primeiro dia. Gostaria que a minha mãe estivesse aqui ,ela sempre tinha conselhos ótimos apesar de sempre se meter em encrencas,sempre tinha algo bom para falar.

-Sabe ,meu aniversário é depois de amanhã ,se você quiser ir_ eu não estava querendo ir em uma festa,ao ver a minha expressão ele continuou_ por favor,seria o meu presente,só seria uns amigos aqui do colégio,por favor

-tudo bem,só tenho que ver com Charlie_ Não sabia que ele deixaria,sendo que tinha acabado de chegar ,tirei um cigarro da minha bolsa ,Mike olhou para mim surpreso enquanto o acendia

-nossa,finalmente encontrei uma companheira para as minhas aventuras _ ri junto com ele

-tchau,Mike_ entrei na minha picape e dirigi até a casa de Charlie aproveitando para fumar pois seria difícil com Charlie em casa; mas não consegui tirar Edward da minha cabeça ,por que ele me tratou assim?por que não se relacionava com os outros alunos?era perturbador! Quase tão perturbador quando a sua beleza,aqueles olhos ferozes ,aqueles cabelos bagunçados e os lábios...

Estacionei na frente de casa e cuidei das tarefas domésticas,Charlie disse que não precisava,mas ja estava acostumada,minha mãe era muito esquecida;lembro que uma vez ela esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz,ela fez uma enorme cabana de edredons na sala e fingimos estar mudar acampando,mudei o rumo de meus pensamentos ,pensar nela era muito doloroso... resolvi surpreender Charlie ,então fiz comida,frango ao molho de curry,para mostrar que estava disposta a tentar me adaptar a essa cidade por mais que eu a odeie.

Charlie chegou em casa cedo e juro que pude ver ele dar um suspiro profundo e um sorriso quando viu a comida na mesa,ponto para mim.

-sabe,Bella não precisa fazer comida ...e nem limpar a casa _ completou quando viu que a casa estava arrumada

-tudo bem,eu já fazia essas coisas quando morava em Phoenix

-quero que se sinta confortável aqui_ disse em um tom mais baixo e eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada,ele sabia o quanto não gostava de Forks e não éramos muito bons em mostrar sentimentos, que era uma das poucas coisas que temos em comum

-eu estou_ não era uma completa mentira,meu primeiro dia na escola tinha sido melhor do que o esperado_ então ,vai querer jantar agora?

-sim_ nós jantamos em um silêncio confortável e ele disse que tinha gostado muito da minha comida,comeu quase tudo,acho que ele devia comer só comida enlatada antes de vir morar aqui,por que nunca vi ninguém comer a minha comida com tanto gosto e lembrei que tinha que conversar com ele sobre um assunto

-pai,um amigo meu vai dar uma festa e me chamou,tudo bem se eu for?

-quem?

-Mike Newton_ ele ficou pensativo mas afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

Fiquei um pouco na sala e depois fui para o meu a reler o Morro dos ventos uivantes,todo mundo sempre me perguntava o por que de eu sempre ler esse livro repetidamente,não sabia explicar,eu simplesmente achava fascinante a história de amor entre Katherine e Heatcliff .Estava tão concentrada que dei um pulo na cama quando ouvi um barulho lá fora,abri a janela mas não tinha nada lá,a fechei;sentei na cama novamente ,estava com a impressão de ser observada,guardei o livro e fui dormir ,uma parte da minha consciência ainda estava acordada quando senti uma brisa,eu não tinha fechado a janela? O sono me dominou e dormi antes de ter a resposta.

Acordei com o despertador no dia seguinte,esqueci como era bom acordar sem dor de cabeça ou enjoada pela bebida, espreguiçei na cama e de súbito lembrei do meu último pensamento antes de ir dormir ,olhei para a janela e ela estava fechada...estranho;deve ter sido um sonho

Me troquei e tomei café da manhã com meu pai,era tão estranho chamá-lo assim ,ia demorar para me acostumar,ele não gostava quando o chamava de Charlie,percebi pela sua fisionomia.

Ao chegar na escola ,estacionei o carro do lado do carro onde estavam Mike,Jéssica e Ben e Ângela

-e ai ,Swan? Seu pai deixou você ir hoje?_ perguntou Mike ,logo que sai da picape

-deixou _ ele fez uma comemoração,Jéssica fez uma careta ,mas disfarçou na hora que olhei para ela,acho que ela gostava de Mike e pensava que nós tínhamos ficado muito amigos.Ângela e eu fomos para a primeira aula,ela era amiga de Jéssica e era a minha chance de fazer a minha pergunta

-Ângela,a Jéssica gosta de Mike,né?_ ela ficou em dúvida se contava ou não ,mas preferiu falar

-sim,desde que eu conheço ela,você gosta do Mike também?_ perguntu hesitante

-Não,é só que eu acho que ela esta meio chateada pela minha amizade com ele e não quero magoá-la _ respondi sinceramente

-qualquer menina que andar com ele ,vai deixá-la enciumada,ela só não tem ciúmes de mim,por que nos conhecemos há muito tempo,não se preucupe,ela vai esquecer isso_ apesar de conhecer pouco Ângela,tinha gostado dela,era muito gentil e simpática.

O resto do dia se passou como um flash e quando vi já estava em casa escolhendo a roupa para ir amanhã,não sabia como as pessoas iriam então optei por um vestido preto simples e uma reparei de novo naquele menino irritante chamado Dylan ,ele me dava uns olhares muito irritantes,era muito estranho,ele me encarava mas não tinha coragem de puxar conversa comigo. Fui dormir me preparando emocionalmente para amanhã ,na minha primeira festa em Forks ,algo me dizia que algo importante ia acontecer amanhã e não estava certa de que estava preparada para isso.


End file.
